


Blushing Virgin

by look_turtles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Billy is no blushing virgin





	Blushing Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: blush

Billy stood at the foot of Steve's bed and looked down at Steve laying flat on his back. He was dressed only in boxers and his pale skin almost glowed in yellow lamp light.

Billy was naked and half hard.

He just grinned. He was no blushing virgin by any stretch of the imagination and he couldn't wait to show Steve his tricks.

He lowered himself onto the bed and crawled up Steve's body, kissing patches of soft skin as he moved. Steve laughed when Billy stuck his tongue in Steve’s belly button and he gasped when Billy sucked on one of Steve's nipples.

Once he was face to face with Steve, he lowered himself and they were pressed together.

They kissed and Steve kneaded Billy's shoulders. Billy’s cock hardened more.

Billy broke the kiss and grinned at the fact that Steve was panting.

'You ready to move this party along?' Billy asked.

Steve lowered his head and his cheeks turned bright pink.

'Hold on. You've had sex before, right?'

Steve looked at Billy. 'Of course... It's just I've never... Um... You know... With a guy,' Steve stammered out as his cheeks turned even pinker.

Billy smirked. Steve blushing shouldn't be so cute but it was.

'Don't worry. I got this,' Billy said as he moved down Steve's body.

Once he was face to face (so to speak) with Steve boxer clad crotch, he mouthed the bulge and tasted cotton. 

Steve groaned as Billy sucked hard.

‘Lift your hips,’ Billy said after he lifted his mouth off Steve’s bulge.

Steve lifted his hips and Billy pulled the boxer down Steve pale thighs.

Steve’s cock was long and thick. The tip was deep red and Billy’s mouth just watered looking at it.

He moved to Steve’s cock and wrapped his lips around the head.

Steve groaned. Billy sucked and swirled his tongue around the head as he felt his own cock harden even more.

He slid his lips up and down the shaft, taking it deeper each time he moved down.

Steve tried to talk but all that came out was a string of nonsense.

Billy took all of the shaft into his mouth and Steve groaned. Steve’s thighs shook and Billy was pretty sure Steve was close. He back off and sucked on the cock head. Sure enough, Steve came filling Billy’s mouth with salty come. He sucked it all down.

He bent down and wiped his mouth on Steve fancy silk sheet.

‘Do you want me to... you know?’ Steve asked gesturing to Billy’s cock that was still hard, painfully so.

‘Sure. You wanna give me a hand job?’

Billy moved up the bed and laid on his back next to Steve. Steve wrapped his hand around Billy’s cock and after a few strokes Billy came all over Steve’s hand.

Steve licked his come covered fingers and Billy grinned. For a blushing virgin Steve was sexy. 

He couldn’t wait to make Steve a former virgin in every way.


End file.
